It's the 1800's people!
by CarinaIchigo
Summary: My name is Nina Castillo, I was just ask school like any other day when suddenly my best friend Sapna Chaundra and I get transported to the 1800 victorian times and believe it or not the black butler characters are here! Lot's of swearing
1. Victorian Times

Hey everyone CarinaIchigo here, well my friend who is also in this story had asked me to change her name cause she doesn't want her name on the internet for personal reasons and I understand that. So from now on her name will be Sapna, whoever read this before the change of names my deepest apology. I hope you all enjoy, reviews and favorites much appreciated!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"You've got to be kidding me...WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled to the sky as I looked around as my Indian best friend looked around her eyes sparkling

"It's the Victorian era!" She yelled looking through windows of shops.

"No shit Sherlock" I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest and I glared at people who kept looking at me

"I HAVE DIFFERENT CLOTHING FROM YOU, I KNOW THAT DEAL WITH IT!" I yelled as 3 kids ran past me.

"Can't you be excited, we're in the middle of an amazing history time!" Sapna yelled looking at all the boys and girls.

"Fuck that, I just wanna go home" I muttered feeling my eyes turn brown to red for a split second.

"Scary" she muttered sarcastically.

"Don't you know this is the time of the murderers especially Jack the Ripper?" I asked as we both got shivers down our spines.

"Don't think about the negative things, think about the positive" she stated. I just sighed looking away from her. People kept looking at the both of us. I wasn't sure exactly what had happened that caused us both to come to the 1800's.

"Nina~ people are staring at us" Sapna whined hooking onto my arm

"Get off me!" I yelled trying to shake her off my arm while all she did was whine.

"I think we should buy a newspaper to see what's going on right now" Sapna stated

"That's the first good idea that you've gotten since we've arrived here" I answered as I saw a little boy, around the age of 8. He was in a dirty, Victorian boy clothing, normal shirts with trousers and a coat to prevent from getting cold. We both walked up to him

"Hello little fella, do you mind sparing a newspaper" I asked sweetly which shocked Sapna as she did a double take

"Sure thing miss, that'll be 10 cents" The little boy stated holding out a newspaper. I started to panic, I didn't have Victorian money. I went into my skirt pocket and opened my purse, taking a deep breath I looked inside and saw all my pennies turned to cents. I was shocked as looked at the little boy in front of me

"Are you all right Miss?" The boy asked. I laughed nervously and handed him 10 cents

"Thanks you very much little fella" I answered ruffling his hair as he smiled at me and walked away.

"Who knew you could be so sweet Nina-chan~" She called out and I punched her in the stomach

"Shut up and don't call me that" I stated with an anime vein popping out of my forehead and I sat on a bench with Sapna beside me. We both looked at the date, November 5th 1888. My eyes widened, if I remembered correctly…

"Sapna, isn't this the date near where Mary Jane Kelly gets killed" I looked at Sapna who stared at me, with a '_WTF' _look. I glared at her

"How can you remember that?" She asked

"What? I pay attention in history" I stated looking away with a slight 'hmph'. In four days, I know that the final victim of Jack the Ripper: Mary Jane Kelly will die on the 9th of November 1888 at the location of 13 Miller's Court, Dorset Street in Spitalfields.

"Hey! Nina but we don't even know who Jack the Ripper is" Sapna stated. I knew that, I was thinking about searching people up and actually interviews them. But that would take wayyyy to much time

"Hey, I heard that the viscount Druitt will be having his last ball of the season" I heard a group of women mutter as Sapna looked through the newspaper

"Oh yes, I shall be wearing….." I just zoned out there because I seriously couldn't care any less about what they were gonna wear.

"Viscount Druitt, isn't that Aleistor Chamber from Black Butler?" Sapna asked as I nodded.

"Oh shit….Sapna are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" I asked panicking

"Is it about POTATO'S?!" she asked smiling as I hit her on the head

"Fuck no!" I yelled "We're in the Victorian times but in the Black Butler's era!" I yelled. Sapna just smiled as she started fan girling. '_Fuck my life_' I thought in my head.

"Well anyway, as I remember we need to go and see Viscount Druitt." I stated

"THEN THAT MEANS WE CAN ALSO SEE SEBASITAN AND CIEL!" She yelled as I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, well anyway we need to try and sneak in" I stated as I walked towards a dress shop

"HUH?! Nina are you insane?!" she yelled as I looked at the dresses

"Victorian times here has messed you up!" Sapna yelled as I smirked at her.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

We both had snuck inside, I wore a long dark blue dress with black over elbow gloves when Sapna wore a suit, dressing up as a man since I was smaller than her she made me act as the women and her as the male.

"I still can't believe your making me wear this" I stated shivering.

"Your still wearing your school shoes, I would've made you wear heels" Sapna stated covering her mouth to prevent from laughing

"And I would've killed you" I answered back as she shivered

"Nina" Sapna suddenly went all serious, pointing towards a small girl with dark blue hair in a pink dress and bonnet. I knew who it was, it was Ciel Phantomhive and his famous, demon butler by his side: Sebastian Michaelis.

"Nina, how are we meant to approach them?" Sapna asked me. I knew exactly what happened, but then a thought occurred to me

"Nothing, if we try to change anything from this moment in time, we could change this whole story" I stated as I started rubbing my eyes, the contact lenses itching me.

"I suppose your right…for once" Sapna muttered as I just glared at her

"Oh my goodness, you there! In the pink and black dress, it's adorable you must tell me where you obtained the dress!" a loud screeching, girly voice came across the room. I cringed as I turned to see none other than the dumb blonde that I detest SO much, Elizabeth Midford

"Looks like you caught her eyes Nina-chan~" Sapna smirked. I would've punched her but in desperation to just get away from her, I ran off. Bumping into people and apologizing for it. I decided to stop and turned to look if Elizabeth was still following me. Walking backwards I had accidentally bumped into someone behind me. I turned to apologize in a lady like manor to try and not blow my cover. When I came face to face with none other than the feminine Ciel Phantomhive. I swore under my breath as I looked up at his one good, his neon blue eye. Ever since I saw him in the anime, I always hoped to meet him face to face, staring at him as he stares back me with his beautiful eye.

"Sorry, I should've been watching where I was going my lady" I apologized hoping he took it. I seriously didn't know how they spoke at this time so I tried to be as formal and rich like as possible

"Oh, no it's alright don't worry about it" he answered. I sighed in relief as I started walking away. I seriously need to be more careful. Suddenly people started gathering in the middle of the room, and started to dance the waltz? I think? Shit! I don't know how to dance! Suddenly someone had grabbed onto my arm and started pulling me towards the dance floor. As I looked at the person standing in front of me, it was none other than the Viscount Druitt, Aleistor Chamber.

'SHIT! THIS ISN'T MEANT TO HAPPEN!' I yelled in my head

"Why hello my beautiful little angel, my, what a beautiful fitting dress you are wearing tonight" he stated smirking seductively. At that moment all I wanted to do was punch him where no man should be hit.

"W-why thank you my Lord, you look quite dashing yourself" I commented back, my insides were killing me!

"Why thank you my little angel" he answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elizabeth '_oh no'_ I thought to myself. But as well on the other side I saw Ciel.

'_Can this dance get any better…and WHERE THE FUCK IS SAPNA WHEN YOU NEED HER?!_' I panicked.


	2. Party time

CarinaIchigo here, well here is the second one of the story. I wasn't sure whether to continue the story of not but when I saw the 3 reviews the next day to tell me to continue, it really made me happy so I want to thank the 3 specific people

Nanimiluvix

Lavendor Queen

Just obsessing

I want to thank these 3 specifically and to everyone else that read and favourite

_**Previously**_

suddenly people started gathering in the middle of the room, and started to dance the waltz? I think? Shit! I don't know how to dance! Suddenly someone had grabbed onto my arm and started pulling me towards the dance floor. As I looked at the person standing in front of me, it was none other than the Viscount Druitt, Aleistor Chamber. _'SHIT! THIS ISN'T MEANT TO HAPPEN!'_ I yelled in my head

"Why hello my beautiful little angel, my, what a beautiful fitting dress you are wearing tonight" he stated smirking seductively. At that moment all I wanted to do was punch him where no man should be hit.

"W-why thank you my Lord, you look quite dashing yourself" I commented back, my insides were killing me!

"Why thank you my little angel" he answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elizabeth _'oh no'_ I thought to myself. But as well on the other side I saw Ciel. _'Can this dance get any better…and WHERE THE FUCK IS SAPNA WHEN YOU NEED HER?!'_ I panicked.

XDXDX Meanwhile with Sapna XDXDX

I lost Nina after she ran off to who knows where when she spotted Elizabeth. I knew she hated her cause she was Ciel's fiancée...Hehehe...though she won't admit it. That's when I suddenly had to go, and I mean GO! I ran quickly when I saw both the women's and men's toilet. Which one was I meant to go in?! The rule for the dance was to come with a date and since was smaller than me, 5,* to be exact. (A/N: I'm not saying my actual height -_-) I couldn't decide so I barged into closest one and looked at all the men that were peeing. My face turned bright red and suddenly, I didn't have to go anymore! I walked out with my face beat red, I just saw the future and it wasn't pretty...

"Oh my, what a cute outfit you are wearing sir!" The voice that Nina detested so much was right beside me, her eyes shining with gems.

"O-oh...um..." I was lost for words when I remembered what Nina had told me 'remember to act like a guy and if u meet anyone from Black Butler...act like you don't and I mean DON'T know them' that's what Nina had told me when we finished doing her corset...god that was fun! I quickly bowed

"Why thank you my lady, my name is...um...my name is Rajesh"

"Oh what a lovely name, my name is Elizabeth Midford" she stated cheerfully clapping her hands together.

"By the way my lord, have you by any chance seen a young lady with the cutest dark blue dress?" She asked squealing.

"Oh, um do you mean by the young lady that..." but I was cut off when people started to gather towards to the middle and started dancing the waltz. I almost burst out laughing when I saw none other than Nina with the Viscount of Druitt. A smile etched into my face since she looked panicked and ready to chop the man's face off. I noticed her looking around; she didn't seem to notice me. Her face looked even more panicked when she spotted Elizabeth...ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BALL ROOM?! When did that happen?! That's when I realised that she was looking at Nina, since she was looking for her to ask for her dress. When I realised a few feet away was Ciel Phantomhive and his butler. I instantly started to fan girl inside! Sebastian looked so sexy in glasses! That's when suddenly the music stopped and well...let's just say Elizabeth may have a missing head for the rest of the night.

XDXDXDXDXD to Nina panicking! XDXDXDXDXD

'Why! Why me…you know what! When I see Sapna first, I'm going to kill her, 2; I'm going to kill her then finally, I'M GONNA MURDER HER!' I yelled in my head as the music suddenly stopped and people started to bow and curtsy to each other.

"My lord now that the dance is over, I would like to do something more entertaining" I stated giving him my best puppy dog eyes, trying not to gag.

"Oh and what would that be?" He asked swinging his arm around my waist and caressing it. _'I swear to God I'm not coming out of the bathtub for a whole week or a year!' _I yelled in my mind

"Oh, but the entertainment I have in mind is much too much for a young lady like you" He answered leaning into my face. _'Back away, BACK AWAY!'_

"Please don't treat me like a child my lord, I am a lady not a little girl" I stated trying not to sound irritated, my insides were seriously killing me! I turned to see Elizabeth starting to run towards me _'SHIT! SAPNA COME ON!'_ I yelled in my mind, tears threatening to spill. She was way to close and I started to search for Sapna when I saw Ciel starting to walk towards me as well. _'Can this seriously get any better!? Fuck my life! God why do you hate me!' _I whined in my best

"My angel, is something distracting you from my beauty?" Viscount Druitt asked. _'Anything is better looking that you!'_

"Oh, I-it's nothing…um… my lord" I answered quickly as he took my face in his hands. Ciel and Elizabeth were both getting closer, _'I'm too young to die!' _I had to stop Ciel from arresting the viscount Druitt and stop Elizabeth because I knew I would eventually kill her! That's when I spotted Sapna just covering her mouth trying not to laugh _'I'm gonna hang her when this is over' _I gave her my 'help me' look which she luckily understood. She spoke to a butler who was handing out lemonade and pointed to Ciel; then walked over to Elizabeth and started to talk to her. Now this was my chance.

"My lord I am so bored, please take me somewhere more that I will be amused" I wasn't sure if that made any sense but I just wanted to get away from here.

"Hmm, well alright my angel. Please follow me" he stated as he walked towards a curtain sliding it open to show a door. He opened it and let me step inside first, the room smelled odd. Suffocating.

"Shit…" I muttered as I leaned against the door, sliding down and passing out.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"GET THAT THING THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Nina yelled as Sapna put it on Nina and started pulling.

"Not my fault you're so small" Sapna answered smirking as Nina was shivering under her.

"FUCK, FUCK, JUST HURRY UP AND LET ME GO! Cause I can't do this anymore" Nina muttered as Sapna kept pulling

"It's just a bloody corset, you're not gonna die" Sannida stated

"WHY COULDN'T I JUST WEAR MY BRA!?" Nina yelled

"This is 1800's there are no such thing as a bra" Sannida answered as Nina fell on the floor.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

I heard muttering, louder and louder it got. It was close, all the voices surrounding me.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for: tonight's crown jewel. I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration, or sweet little pet. You can keep her whole and healthy. Or sell her for parts, if you'd like to. Her eyes are crimson red, but for the discerning collector, that will add to her a unique attraction." The Viscount Druitt's voice rang out. _'I'm being auctioned'_ I heard numerous numbers being yelled as someone untied my blindfold. I opened my eyes, my contacts were off so I couldn't really see anything, and everything was blurry. I wasn't sure if this was the end of not and I didn't care, I would be able to fight my way out of this but for some reason I felt weak. Probably from the chemical that made me fall asleep. Suddenly the candles flickered off and everything was dark, I heard loud screams, groans and thuds from people falling…_'Heh I didn't think him of all people would come and rescue a complete stranger' _I smirked as the lights went on and I came face to face with none other than the demon butler: Sebastian Michaelis.


	3. Information

Shout out again to the two, thank for supporting me a lot. Just simple comments makes me happy people are enjoying this.

Nanimiluvix

Lavendor Queen

**_Previously _**

I heard muttering, louder and louder it got. It was close, all the voices surrounding me.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for: tonight's crown jewel. I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration, or sweet little pet. You can keep her whole and healthy. Or sell her for parts, if you'd like to. Her eyes are crimson red, but for the discerning collector, that will add to her a unique attraction." The Viscount Druitt's voice rang out. 'I'm being auctioned' I heard numerous numbers being yelled as someone untied my blindfold. I opened my eyes, my contacts were off so I couldn't really see anything, and everything was blurry. I wasn't sure if this was the end of not and I didn't care, I would be able to fight my way out of this but for some reason I felt weak. Probably from the chemical that made me fall asleep. Suddenly the candles flickered off and everything was dark, I heard loud screams, groans and thuds from people falling…'Heh I didn't think him of all people would come and rescue a complete stranger' I smirked as the lights went on and I came face to face with none other than the demon butler: Sebastian Michaelis.

XDXDXDXD Nina XDXDXDXDXD

I was a little nervous, it was different seeing him face to face in real life and not in an anime or my own imagination. I have to say, I never really thought he was that good looking but seeing him right in front of me and he walked towards the bird like cage that I was in. I could see why so many girls fan girl over him and do tons of fanfic's of him. So he didn't give himself away he took the keys from the viscount Druitt and opened the cage.

"Are you my lady?" He asked as he untied the ropes that were bound to my chest.

"Yes thank you my lord...?" I asked, going along with not knowing him

"No, no, I am not a lord I am a butler from the Phantomhive estate. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and may I ask who you are my lady?"

"Oh, um...Nina" He showed me the way out of the building. Once outside I saw Sapna hugging Ciel and crying while Ciel was trying to tear her off him. I laughed mentally _'just watch when you meet prince Soma'  
_  
"NINA!" Sapna yelled running up to me, hugging me, picking me up and to top the whole death hug off spin me around.

"I was soooo worried!" She cried and she rubbed her cheek to mine. I stepped on her foot and tried pulling her off

"Fuck off! Get off me before I fucking butcher you!" I yelled as I felt...some of my ribs crack?!

"My, my, a proper lady doesn't swear" Sebastian scolded

"Yeah Nina" Sapna let go of me. "A proper lady doesn't swear~" she teased. I muttered a quick shut up.

"I have to thank you for helping us catch the Viscount Druitt" Ciel thanked. _'Oh yeah, they thought that Viscount Druitt is Jack the Ripper...Haha they're gonna disappointed when they read tomorrow's paper'  
_  
"It's no problem Ciel, glad we could help" Sapna answered smiling when she covered her mouth realizing the mistake she made. My eyes widened and I glared at her

"Sapna" I whispered violently. Ciel suddenly glared at us but Sebastian looked more amused than shocked. I face palmed and took a deep breath, this was gonna be a long explanation.

XDXDXDXD Phantomhive Manor XDXDXDXD

I wasn't really sure exactly HOW we ended up at the Phantomhive manor. We both got separate rooms, Sapna got one next to and mine was across from Ciel's. We first explained briefly how we knew he was Ciel, how we were from the 21st Century and that he was on a TV show etc. I just sat on the king sized bed in my blue button up shirt, underwear and knee high socks. Since this was what I usually wore when I went to bed, as well I luckily had spare brown contacts on me so I wouldn't show my red eyes. Sapna had to open her big mouth of hers and spill the beans, literally! Well anyway that was that, Sebastian was going to come and collect the both of us to have 'afternoon tea' and talk more about where we came from so...that was gonna be fun!

XDXDXDXDXD With a depressed Sapna XDXDXDXD

_'Waaaaa I didn't mean to spill Nina! I really didn't' I cried mentally. I was rolling around on the comfortable bed, all depressed. I accidentally said Ciel's name, I was just so caught in the moment that I didn't realise what was coming out of my mouth...'  
_  
"And now Nina's mad at me!" I whined. When Ciel persisted in knowing how we knew he was Ciel, I didn't know what to say so Nina had to explain everything which made me feel worse. I was such a baby! I kept apologizing to Nina during the carriage ride which I knew annoyed her more and more every time she said it was fine but I just kept apologizing. Sebastian was meant to get up both once Ciel was ready so I just decided to roll around on my bed then started pacing the room. I got out of the boys clothes from the party and into my school uniform again, my jumper which I stitched off the symbol of the school, the button up blue shirt, dark blue skirt, black tights and Victorian styled shoes. Suddenly my door knocked and in came Sebastian he bowed and said

"The young master is ready to see you and your friend lady Sapna" he stated gesturing out of the door. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room and he knocked on Nina's room door. Nina opened the door for her to be in only a shirt and underwear

"PUT YOUR SKIRT ON!" I yelled as I pushed Sebastian away from her view

"Alright, alright! Take a chill pill" she answered closing the door. I heard shuffling when in a couple of minutes she was wearing the dark blue skirt and her creepers.

"Shall we go my lady" Sebastian bowed as he both showed us the way to Ciel's study.

"Just Nina, I'm not much of a lady and its way to formal for me" Nina stated waving her hand on front of her

"Alright then Nina and what about you lady Sapna?" He asked

"O-oh, umm, I guess Sapna is fine if it's alright with you" Sapna stated blushing slightly.

"Of course, ah we have arrived" he said as he knocked the door.

"Young master, I brought the two ladies' as you requested." He said as he opened the door slightly

"Alright, let's get this over with" I heard him state as Sebastian opened the door wider and gestured for the both of us to walk in.

XDXDXD Nina time! XDXDXD

"I shall go prepare the tea, please wait a moment" Sebastian said as he vowed and walked out of the room. _'Isn't he scared we might do something to Ciel'_ I thought. I turned to Sapna and saw her squirming around, she looked like she was going to pee her pants hehe.

"May I go to the restroom!?" She suddenly yelled. I looked at her shocked. _'She was leaving me because she was scared!'_ I yelled in my mind pissed off. She gave me a 'I'm sorry look' I gave her the middle finger back and she walked out of the room.

"Now, would you like to tell me who you are and how exactly you got here?" He asked as he leaned on his hand, his arm resting on the table. I took a deep breath, as though I was about to give a speech.

"My name is Nina Castillo; I'm 13 same age as you. I'm from the 21st Century, London and well...I can't exactly tell you HOW I got here but I CAN tell you how I know you..." I started taking a deep breath when Sebastian brought Earl Grey tea...my favourite...


	4. The 3 servants

**Previously**

"Now, would you like to tell me who you are and how exactly you got here?" He asked as he leaned on his hand, his arm resting on the table. I took a deep breath, as though I was about to give a speech.

"My name is Nina Castillo; I'm 13 same age as you. I'm from the 21st Century, London and well...I can't exactly tell you HOW I got here but I CAN tell you how I know you..." I started taking a deep breath when Sebastian brought Earl Grey tea...my favourite...

XDXDXDXD Nina once again! XDXDXDXD

I woke up the next morning exhausted, today I was going to start working at the Phantomhive manor...yay! Urh I couldn't be bothered! It was the only way for him to let Sapna and I stay here. Sapna was going to be a maid like Mey-Rin and I was going to help Finny out in the garden. I just stayed in my uniform though they gave me a pair of white trousers and boots but I stayed in my button up blue shirt. I got along with Finny; he was like my best bud now. Sapna and Mey-Rin had the same twisted, perverted mind about Sebastian so yeah... I heard something slam down and noted that Ciel must've read the paper this morning. I saw the newspaper beside me and saw the black and white photo of the police finding Annie Chapman's body. It was disgusting that someone was killing people and tearing them limb from limb. Next person was Mary Jane Kelly...no way was I going to tell Ciel that...well...maybe unless he asks me.

"I got up, got dressed and pass by Ciel's study to see none other than one piece of Jack the Ripper. Ciel's aunty, Madam Red. I was a little scared around her because I knew she was Jack the Ripper. I started walking backwards, away from the door when I suddenly bumped into someone. Spilling boiling hot tea all over me

"HOLY FUCKING JESUS THAT IS FUCKING HOT!" I yelled out as the person I bumped into and I fell on the floor. Ciel's study door slammed open n and Ciel was there with Madam Red and Sebastian.

"Grell, you knocked over this poor lady! You should be more careful! Look now her clothes will have tea stains!" She yelled grabbing onto my hand and helping me up

"I'm so sorry, my butler is an idiot...sometimes I wonder why I even hired him as a butler" she said apologetically. _'Okay one, I know Grell is an idiot and two, don't come any further Jack the Ripper!'_ I yelled putting on a fake smile

"No, don't worry about. I should've been looking where I was going" I answered waving my hand in front of me.

"Sebastian, get her a pair of clean clothes" Ciel ordered

"Of course, young master. Please follow me Nina" he walked out of the room and I followed

XDXDXDXD Sapna XDXDXDXD

I know Nina is super pissed off at me for leaving her last night...I just couldn't do it_. 'Wah, Nina's right I am a big scardy cat'_ I whined. I was paying attention to where I was going when I accidentally slipped on something and dropped a whole tea set. They fell down with a loud crash when I heard fast footsteps coming my way

"Oh no! Sapna are you alright?" Mey-Rin's voice cried out

"You idiot" Nina stated face palming

"I'm sorry~ I was just daydreaming and tripped over...that broom stick!" I yelled pointing the broom stick lying on the floor.

"Geez the poor broom" Nina said sarcastically walking passed me and picking the broom up.

"Why are you feeling sympathy for the broom!? I was the one hurt!" I yelled pointing at Nina

"Cause unlike you, I actually like this broom more than you" Nina answered as Mey-Rin helped me up. I sat in the corner growing mushrooms

"Nina that was mean! Yes it was!" Mey-Rin stated as she pointed to me growing mushrooms. Nina just shrugged. When I looked back at her, I saw her in a new change of clothes, a replica of Finny's clothes since they were big I'm guessing there from him.

"Hey what happened to your clothes" I asked getting up and dusting off some mushrooms that were on my hair.

"Oh, just bumped into Grell, he spilled salted tea and messed up my clothes." Nina answered as she started cleaning up the plates. Mey-Rin and I helped her out. Once done we threw away the broken glass and Nina lectured us both about being careful and she made her way to the garden with Finny.

"Nina is a lot like Sebastian, he likes to scold us too" Mey-Rin stated as we both started cleaning some cutlery

"Well I've known Nina since she was 11 and sometimes I think she's more like Ciel than Sebastian" I answered. Truth be told, I didn't know much about Nina, I know she lives alone because her parents left her but that's it. Nina didn't tell me much about her family when I told her everything of mine.

XDXDXDXD Nina XDXDXDXD

Ciel wanted to see me, let's see what he wants now. Sebastian had to help Finny because he knocked down a couple of trees with his super strength. I knocked on the door of his study, I heard a quick come in and opened the door.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes that's right, I'm sure you've heard of the recent Jack the ripper murder?" He asked

"Yeah I have, lemme guess, you want to know if There's going to be another victim or who it may be" I guessed.

"You're right about the next victim but if you brought up that you know who Jack the Ripper is than tell me" he answered smirking and I glared at him. _'God why did I fall for this idiot!'_ I yelled in my mind. Since the first volume it was pretty much love at first sight.

"Okay I can tell you who's next and where to go but I won't tell you who it is" I stated

"And why not, I let you live here" Ciel stated unamused. _'This kid is going to be the death of me'_ I thought my eye twitching.

"It's either that or nothing you chose" I stated shrugging. Ciel thought about it for a minute then gave in with a deep sigh

"Fine, who is the next victim?" He asked

"Her name is Mary Jane Kelly and she lives at 13 Miller's Court, Dorset Street in Spitalfields" I answered as I wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"How do you remember that?" he asked taking the paper from me

"I just have a good memory" I answered; he just nodded and shooed me away. I walked out and heard a loud boom and crash. _'They're all going to be the death of me'_ I sighed as I walked to the kitchen and saw Baldroy, his hair turned into a coal coloured afro…in a way I always thought it suited him.

"You know that Sebastian is going to get pissed off at you" I stated sighing "and how does a flame thrower become a kitchen object?" I asked

"Cooking is art! And it's faster to cook with this thing!" he yelled back. I walked to the other room to see Sapna and Mey-Rin picking up broken glass

"Again…really?" I asked face palming _'I always thought this was funny but now looking, it's actually really annoying' _

"It was an accident! Yes it was!" Mey-Rin yelled out

"We can take care of it Nina, you better get to work" Sapna answered. I walked out and prayed to God that those 3 would be okay. I opened the door to the garden and saw the entire tree's leaf's blone off…_'DA FUCK'_ my eyes were twitching now

"NINA! PLEASE DON'T TELL SEBASTIAN!' Finny suddenly appeared hugging me

"The hell?! What did you do?!" I yelled trying to pull him off me _'why do people hug me so much!?' _I yelled mentally.

"Well…there was a fly and I tried to shake it off and the fly kept jumping to different trees then when it left I turned and found thissss!" He yelled as tears flowed down his cheeks. _'I feel for Sebastian now'_ I thought.

XDXDXDXD Cleaning up XDXDXDX

"Hoh, hoh, hoh, hoh" Tanaka laughed as I glared at how calm and relaxed he was. I had put my shoulder length hair in two small pony tails while cleaning the garden and thanks to Finny my clothes and hair were all full of dirt from trying to help me when I specifically stated not to. Tanaka drank his tea…how I envied his elderly youth; he didn't have to do anything in this manor. I had to since if I wanted to stay I had to work as one of Ciel's servants. Now I understood what Sebastian had to go through…it wasn't funny anymore.

"Nina" I looked towards the door to see Ciel in his ordinary boy clothes, ready to go see Mary Jane Kelly.

"You are in charge of looking after the manor" he stated. I nodded and looked back to Tanaka

"Have a bath as well, you smell and look disgusting" he stated walking out. I fell off my chair and was about to swear at him when I heard the door slamming shut. Ciel and Sebastian had left.

"Nina…what are you doing on the floor?" Sapna asked. I grumbled a quick nothing and went to the bathroom to clean myself up.

XDXDXDXD Sapna XDXDXDXD

Nina doesn't know but I told Ciel and Sebastian who Jack the Ripper was, Sebastian knew obviously but I still told them. I heard what Ciel had told Nina, which was kinda mean but I suppose that was just him…it was really late nearly midnight and well, Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finny and I all decided to clean up the manor and well…it didn't turn out exactly what we had hoped it would look like.

Ciel and Sebastian had gone to stop Madam Red and Grell; I wished them like even though I knew how it was going to turn out. The think that I'm most worried about was…how we were going to go back home? Nina and I haven't exactly discussed it at all, I wasn't sure how and I don't even know if I want to go back home…

XDXDXD Nina XDXDXD

"Damn it, I told you NO!" I muttered

**_'_****_Hungry, blood, blood, hungry'_**

I clenched my chest

"No, please not yet…just wait a little longer…" I muttered, clutching my chest tighter _'it hurts, it hurts so much…'_

**_'_****_Blood, hungry, human blood'_**

"Why now, why now of all times? Please just wait. I promise soon, soon…" I muttered falling back on my bed and passing out

**_'_****_Blood, hungry, drink now…'_**

XDXDDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Hi everyone CarinaIchigo here, my friend (Sapna) and I wanted to know out of both Nina and Sapna you like best, please participate in the poll and when we think it's time we'll put down the results. It'll be on the top of my page...have fun XD

u/3986325/CarinaIchigo#


	5. It the Midfords?

Previously

XDXDXD Nina XDXDXD

"Damn it, I told you NO!" I muttered

_'Hungry, blood, blood, hungry'_

I clenched my chest

"No, please not yet…just wait a little longer…" I muttered, clutching my chest tighter 'it hurts, it hurts so much…'

_'Blood, hungry, human blood'_

"Why now, why now of all times? Please just wait. I promise soon, soon…" I muttered falling back on my bed and passing out

'_Blood, hungry, drink now…'_

XDXDXD Next day: Sapna XDXDXDXD

"Poor Ciel" I stated as I wiped tears away from my eyes.

"Yeah, Madam Red was the only living family member that was blood related to his mum" Nina answered sighing.

"Yeah..." Sapna answered as Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finny, Nina and I were all sitting on the stairs in front of the church as red rose petals blu past up. I heard Nina sign, her arms were crossed and she had her thinking face.

"I'm going to walk around the cemetery, Sapna accompany me would you?" she asked as she started walking down the steps and away from the church. I waved bye to the 3 servants; dusted my maid dress and walked behind her.

"Where are we going Nina?" I asked running next to her.

"To Mary Jane Kelly's grave" she answered.

"oh okay…wait…What?!" I yelled completely shocked that I had stopped walking.

"I always wanted to see her grave back home but I couldn't be bothered. But as well there is someone there waiting that I want to speak to" Nina answered as the wind blu. We walked nearer to the grave and a figure started appearing in our sight.  
The Undertaker.

"N-Nina you want to speak to him?!" I whispered furiously.

"I need to know something" she answered flatly. She opened her skirt pocket, pulled out a small, crunched up bouquet. Nina walked towards the grave; the Undertaker just stared at her as she placed the bouquet on the grave

"Hm? And who might you be?" He asked smirking slightly

"My name is Nina Castillo, I'm another gardener who works for Ciel Phantomhive and this is another maid of lord Phantomhive's, Sapna Chaundra" Nina introduced.

"My young master will be coming shortly; so before he arrives I'd like to speak to you privately" Nina stated "Sapna wait for me here" Nina gestured to the grave and walked away with the Undertaker.

XDXDXDXD Back at the manor XDXDXDXD

"Nina are you okay?" Sapna asked me "you've been acting weird since you talked to the Undertaker" Sapna stated while she was washing the plates

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry too much about it" I answered as I waved bye to her and started walking away to the garden.

XDXDXDXD Flashback XDXDXDXD

I spoke to the Undertaker about Sapna and I being from the 21st Century and hoped he may know something about getting back home.

"I remember reading something about this situation, in the reapers library near the cinematic record books. A demon or angel can open a portal to another world and drag someone into the opposite world" the undertaker chuckled as I glared at him.

"But I don't know anyone in my world that is a demon, I mean at home, things like reapers, demons or even angels don't exist!" I yelled pissed off.

"Hee hee, I never said a demon from your world could've opened the portal. A demon from here may have opened it." He answered tsking. _'Could it have been Sebastian?' I_ questioned 'or maybe that angel we'll meet later on... Angela?' I started panicking. How was I meant to get us back home if I didn't know how we got here in the first place _'gahh! Fuck this shit!'_

"Alright fine, thanks for the information. Don't tell anyone about this conversation or I'll put you in one of your own coffins" I thanked/threatened and started walking away.

"Of course but just know that next time you need information, it won't be free" he stated chuckling. I just waved him away, when he started giggling like a maniac

"Hee hee, you have something strong inside you, stronger than a demon..." undertaker smirked. My eyes flashed red through my contacts

"Oh, so you can feel it?" I asked glaring at him. He just giggled once again like a psycho; I rolled my eyes and started walking away once again, hoping to get away.

"Hee hee, I am a reaper of course I know. But there is also strong power radiating from your friend Sapna" I stopped and stared at him

"From Sapna?" I asked

"Maybe, hehe, possibly, hehe, she may be a demon…" he stated smirking.

"Impossible, there is no demon inside her or in our world that could possess her" I stated glaring at him  
"You must be getting old; there is nothing wrong with Sapna. I'm the only one at fault at the moment and I'm going to deal with all of this on my own; I won't ever let Sapna get involved in any of this" I stated.

"Heh, maybe I am, but I highly doubt it. I was the best reaper back then" he answered. This time I got a good distance away from him.

XDXDXDXD End of Flashback XDXDXDXD

_'Sapna is all human, she is safe with a happy life and I want to keep it that way. That is, until the day that I'm able to tell Sapna the secret I've been keeping from everyone for 5 years.'_

XDXDXDXD Next day XDXDXDXD

"Nina~ Wake up!" Finny's voice rang out.

"Nngh, leave me alone, gimme 24 hours more…just lemme sleep~" I answered snuggling towards my pillow, pulling the covers over my head.

"C'mon Nina, you know I need your help to weed the garden!" Finny started shaking me violently, pressing me a little too hard and shaking me furiously.

"I'm up!" I yelled pushing everything off me, including Finny.

"Yay! C'mon hurry!" He yelled as he ran out of the room. I yawned and stretched my arms as high as I could. I scratched my hair got out of bed.

"CIEL!" A girly shriek rang out. I froze will pulling up my trousers...'_oh fuck no...Please anything but her! Please!'_ I finished getting dressed and ran down the stairs, seeing Sapna on the way as we both ended up going down the stairs. I stayed behind Sapna as I saw Elizabeth being told off by who seemed like her mother. We both had to hold back from laughing because both Sebastian and Ciel had their hair full of hair gel and it did seem to sort of suit him well when Ciel...he looked like one of those men that would do anything to get a girl.

"Ciel, who are these two girls?" The stern women asked glaring at the both of us.

"Aunt Francis, this is Nina Castillo, she is my new gardener and Sapna Chaundra, my new maid" we both bowed "you two, this is the Marchioness of Midford and her daughter and my betrothed Elizabeth Midford"

"Welcome Marchioness of Midford, Francis Midford and Lady Elizabeth" we both greeted, hoping we introduced correctly.

"Hmm, they seem good enough. Now show me the rest of the manor. You two should be getting to work" Francis told us and we scurried off to our positions.

"Hey Finny, whatcha doin'?" I asked as he was cutting the white roses. I like white roses they were my favourite and supposedly Ciel's too.

"Don't tell anyone but, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Sapna and I are going to throw a secret surprise birthday party for the young master" he said smiling brightly.

"Oh, is it already his birthday?" I asked shocked. _'We went through the Jack the Ripper phase so...yeah it's already his birthday. Wow time flies' _

"I'll help...but...is it okay to cut all these roses?" I asked grabbing a pair of scissors from my pouch that was locked around my waist and started cutting them.

"Yeah don't worry, but don't tell Sebastian what we're doing" he chuckled putting his finger to his lip. I nodded and started cutting the rest of the flowers. Finny and I started humming something

"They're lots of flowers, they're beautiful. La laa, dum dummmm" we both sang completely out of tune. I could hear muttering outside and the door clicked open, I pulled off one of the white roses and turned to the door to see Sebastian with the two Midford's and Ciel. I quickly crossed my arms into a cross and gestured him out. He just slammed the door and I sighed. Finny and I were going to get told off big time…

XDXDXDXDXD Sapna's tragedy XDXDXDXDX

Mey-Rin and I were moving around, setting the table for Ciel's birthday party. Mey-Rin and I were carrying a tea set and we both were running around as the door opened both Mey-Rin and I accidently bumped into each other sending the whole tea set crashing down to the ground. Finny and Nina both then walked in.

"…Sebastian is going to kill the both of you" Nina stated. She grabbed the broom and dust pan and started cleaning up the broken tea set.

"Finny why don't you go and help Baldroy making the cake" Nina offered gazing at him

"Yes ma'am!" he yelled smiling, running towards the kitchen.

"You do realise with both of them in there, the kitchen is going to explode" I stated. She just sighed and shook her head '_3…2…1'_

**_KABOOM!_**

"UWAA!" Finny's and Baldroy's yelled out.

"Told you hehe" I chuckled as she glared at me. I walked out of the room; I had to help Elizabeth with her coat since they were all going to go hunting. I helped Elizabeth and I asked her

"Lady Elizabeth, do you mind letting Nina go with you?" I asked. She looked at me questionably

"Why?" she asked.

"Well…um…you see I don't want you getting hurt and if you get bored you'd want a girl to accompany you right?" I smiled "and I know for sure that if you let her, Nina and you would become great friends and you can get her to try as many dresses as you want" I stated winking at her. Her eyes sparkled

"I CAN DRESS HER UP?!" she cried shocked. I just nodded. 'Nina is going to kill me afterwards…'

XDXDXD Nina XDXDXD  
I held on the reins of the Marchioness' horse. Elizabeth and Ciel were riding on one when Sebastian and I were holding on Ciel's horse reigns.

"Shall we begin here" Sebastian stated as he went over the rules; I let go of the horse's reigns and the Marchioness rode off. Ciel told Elizabeth to get of the horse but she disapproved, suddenly we heard a loud bang and a squawking sound

"1-nil" Sebastian stated. Suddenly Ciel short the sky, Elizabeth shrieked and I covered my ears as the bird fell a couple a feet away from me.

"Too bad for Aunt Francis…but I'm not very good at losing any kind of game" Ciel stated as Elizabeth slid down the horse

"Lizzie, it's dangerous here so stay with Nina and Sebastian all right?" With that, the games actually began. We had to wait for 3 hours so all I could hear was bags and Elizabeth's annoying voice yapping in my ear every second…EVEN WHEN I WAS BANGING MY HEAD ON A TREE TRUNK, WHAT THE FUCK!?

"How did you meet Ciel, Nina?" Elizabeth asked. I looked at her…what I was meant to say

"Oh well…umm…" I started but she cut me off

"I can't wait to go home and dress you all up! You'll look so cute!" she shrieked pulling me into a death hug _'HUH?! WHEN DID I SAY SHE COULD DRESS ME UP!? FUCKING SAPNA!'_

XDXDXDXD 3 hours later XDXDXD

My head hurt so much, all of Elizabeth's shrieking and giggling…god I hate her so much! The results were a tie, which to Ciel and the Marchioness was not acceptable. Sebastian had decided to do a final round after we ate. I just stood a few feet away from Ciel in front of a bush.

"Now that the rules have been decided…let's eat!" Elizabeth cried; it did look pretty good. She looked up and froze, I felt something looming over me and saw why…  
'It was a fucking bear?!' It growled and started going towards me

"NINA!" Ciel yelled, I didn't scream but tried backing away. That was it, I screamed as it came towards me. I felt someone grab onto me and pull me towards their chest. A loud bang erupted behind me; I turned to the bear and saw who had grabbed onto me

Ciel…

"Aunt Francis…!" Ciel yelled shocked as Francis had her gun out and let out a sigh. I looked back towards the bear when I heard Ciel chucking

"16 to 15. It looks like I've lost this game…Aunt Francis" Francis got up and smirked

"You've still got a decade before you think you can win against me however I comment you for daring to protect a maid from your manor with your life" she bowed as Ciel had let go of me "and I am in your debt. I would expect nothing less from the man who is to become my son…Lord Ciel Phantomhive. Now let's go home" she stated as we did. When we got back Sebastian had opened the door and the house inside looked like it was struck by a bomb _'I knew I shouldn't have left…'_

"Looks like they all beat me to it. The main reason I came was to say, happy fourteenth birthday Ciel" Ciel smiled…he actually smiled and for some reason, it made me all warm inside as he thanked us. Sebastian had walked away when we all changed clothes, I stayed in my school uniform and Sapna in her maid outfit. Ciel had changed into a suit with a white flower in his pocket.

"Nina here, this'll make you look prettier" Elizabeth stated as she put a white flower behind my ear.

"Um…thanks" I answered awkwardly

"Hey look everyone, it's snowing!"


	6. Elizabeth and Nina Hopkins

**Previously **

"Looks like they all beat me to it. The main reason I came was to say, happy fourteenth birthday Ciel" Ciel smiled…he actually smiled and for some reason, it made me all warm inside as he thanked us. Sebastian had walked away when we all changed clothes, I stayed in my school uniform and Sapna in her maid outfit. Ciel had changed into a suit with a white flower in his pocket.

"Nina here, this'll make you look prettier" Elizabeth stated as she put a white flower behind my ear.

"Um…thanks" I answered awkwardly

"Hey look everyone, it's snowing!"

XDXDXDXDXDXD Nina XDXDXDXD

"I can't believe they left us?!" I yelled opening all sorts of different doors, even Sebastian's infested cat draw…not a pretty sight, just saying.

"Mey-Rin said that they were going to the hot springs or something like that" Sapna stated. I just groaned; I seriously couldn't be bothered to complain. I flopped on the chair in Ciel's study room.

"They leave us on purpose, I know Ciel and Sebastian but Finny!? I mean c'mon!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. While I was going through Ciel's stuff I found the clothes that he wore to see Jack the Ripper, let's just say I'm wearing it and it's much more comfortable than a stupid, fucked up skirt…

"Did you hear that?" Sapna asked, going through the amount of books in the study room. I shook my head reading a Sherlock Holmes book.

"OH CIIIIELLL!" I dropped my book _'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH FUCKING SHIT!'_ I slammed my hands down on the desk

"Sapna scare her away" I whispered as I slid under the table. Sapna sighed and went down stairs

XDDXDXDXD Sapna XDXDXDXDXD

Nina slid under the table and that was the last I saw of her. I sighed and walked downstairs and saw Elizabeth Midford

"Good to see you again Lady Elizabeth" I smiled at her curtseying, she returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you too Sapna, but please call me Lizzie" she smiled hugging me.

"Alright Lizzie! Unfortunately young master Ciel isn't here" Her smiled dropped

"What?! But I brought so many cute clothes for him to try on!" Lizzie said starting to sniff. I panicked and started waving my arms about

"N-No please don't cry Lizzie, Nina and I are still here" _'crap'_ I face palmed _'why did I say that?!'_

"Oh, you and Nina?! That's great then. A girls night!" she squeaked running up the stairs as she left me with all her luggage. I sighed counting down from three.

_'3…2…1…' _

**_"GAAAAAAHHHH!" _**

**_"NINA!" _**

Nina's scream and Lizzie's exciting voice scream cried out. I sighed _'this was going to be a long day…' _I started grabbing all her stuff and going up the stairs.

XDXDXD Couple hours later XDXDXD

"Sapna…" a dark aura surrounded Nina; I just laughed and started backing away from her.

"Why did you tell her I was here" she whispered furiously as Lizzie was going through her suit case, pink objects flying everywhere.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU…" Nina whispered.

"Found it~" Lizzie cried, holding out a pink, long puffy dress.

"Oh that'll look great~" I teased as Nina sent me a death glare. I pulled out the same corset that she wore when we went to the Viscount Druitt's party.

"Keep that away from me, you bastard" Nina pointed to me.

"That's perfect, Sapna please help me put this dress on her" Lizzie asked

"It would be my pleasure Lizzie" I smirked.

XDXD Nina XDXD

My short brown hair was all curled up, the corset super tight, the pink top part of the dress fitted me too well and the dress from waist down was all puffed out. I was shaking with rage, Elizabeth Midford and Sapna Chaundra were both going to end up without a head; Lizzie was smiling with stars in her eyes and Sapna was in the background. Hand over her mouth and her shoulders shaking, trying to prevent herself from laughing.

"Anyone home~" another cheerful voice rang out _'More people?!'_

"Oh that sounds like Nina!" Lizzie cried. Sapna and I looked at her questionably

"Another Nina?" Sapna asked

"Yup, she design's all of Ciel and my clothes" Lizzie answered

"Nina, we're in Ciel's study!~" the door burst open and a women around her mid-late 20's burst through, She has light brown eyes, and her brown hair into a curly ponytail on the left side of her head; She wore a tight, long-sleeved top, cut low to reveal her breasts _'cover up would ya?'_ With a vest sewn with black lace placed over it.

"It's good to see you Lizzie" Nina cried kissing her cheek. Lizzie giggled

"It's good to see you too" Lizzie cried.

"So who are these two lovely girls" The other Nina asked pointing towards Sapna and me.

"Oh, well this is Nina Castillo and Sapna Chaundra. Ciel and the other servants went off somewhere and when I arrived only these two were here" Lizzie introduced us.

"Oh, another Nina, how cute. Especially what you're wearing!" Nina cried pointing towards my pink puffy dress. I just shrugged

"I'm not really into dresses" I stated.

"Oh, another one just like me" she suddenly pulled off her bottom half of her dress, showing super short, shorts and black boots. Lizzie shrieked covering her mouth.

"Nina! Showing your legs off like that is very unladylike!" Lizzie cried pointing at her 'she obviously doesn't know me that well' I thought laughing slightly.

"So since it seems to be just us ladies, how about a whole new wardrobe for all of us! Especially you two girls" Nina stated crossing her arms.

"That sounds wonderful! Since we both arrived we haven't been able to shop" Sapna cried cheerfully

"Oi, hold on, but we don't have any money" I said. Nina started waving her hands around

"Don't be ridiculous, your friends with Lady Elizabeth. It'll be free of charge" she stated as I started taking off the stupid dress. I put my bra, my white rest and just a pair of shorts on as Nina started measuring me.

"You pretty much have all the same measurements as Ciel, except for beings a couple cm's shorter than him and obviously your chest as well." She stated as she wrote down all my measurements in her notebook.

"Well that's easier for you I suppose" Sapna said.

We all went to the dining room as Sapna poured us tea.

"It's really nice to spend time with girls my age" Lizzie sighed

"What? Don't you have any friends to hang out with?" Sapna asked

"Hang out?" Lizzie asked confused with the language that Sapna spoke. I lightly punched Sapna

"She means, don't you have any girls that you can spend time with?" I asked sipping from the tea cup.

"Oh, well not really. I have all the servants at home to talk about cute clothing and other objects but…not girls who are the same age as me. I feel like I can really communicate with you both" she smiled weakly. I leaned my elbow on the table, laying my head on my hand and sighed; blowing slightly on a stray piece of hair. _'Ever since I've read the manga and watched the anime, I've completely hated her…but now she's making me feel guilty for her. I HATE THAT!'_

"Don't worry Lizzie. Nina and I are your friends" I stomped on Sapna's leg as she let out a yelp glaring at me as I glared back at her.

"I'M DONE!" Nina's voice cried as she started pulling Sapna along with her.

We were back in Ciel's study; paper was scattered everywhere, pieces of fabric were ripped up and I think some of the books along the way had disappeared in a way… Nina put me a pair of brown trousers, plain long sleeved button up shirt with a dark brown blazer.

"You look way better in plain boy clothes…although maybe once in a while a little fashionable clothing would suit you well" Nina stated looking around me and pulling out dresses, I just cringed. Sapna went afterwards, being measured the usual routine and let's just say Mey-Rin and now Sapna was Nina's favourite people. _'It was nice to just hang out with these girls, yes even Lizzie as I know about all the tragedies that will occur in the future'_

XDXDXD Sapna XDXDXD

Nina and Lizzie left a while ago and Ciel, Sebastian and the three servants were back…with a naked silver haired guy…not a pretty sight. Nina yelled at all the three servants and yelled at the dog as well for not having any clothes on. Supposedly the guy was a demon hound called Pluto and had taken a liking to Sebastian who hated him. Nina and I just laughed at Sebastian's misery.


	7. The two Indians

My God I swear my laptop hates this story. I mean the format was all f*cked up! Then other times it just erases all my work afterwards when I post it up! And it doesn't help that I have exams practically this whole month and I still try to take time for all your awesome readers yet it doesn't seem that this stupid laptop wants me or you lot to be happy!

I'm really sorry for rambling but I'm just super pissed off at this laptop and school. Sorry you had to read this entire shitty crap authors note. Let's just get on with the story; hope you enjoy. Again sorry you lot ^^"

As well this is what Nina and Sapna look like: art/Nina-and-Sapna-461242871?ga_submit_new=10%253A1402933016

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Is that why Finny's been so clingy to me?" I asked as Finny's arms were wrapped around my shoulders whilst nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck.

"'Fraid so kid, the dog abuse took quite a big tole on him" Baldroy said as he tried to snatch the pack of cigarettes from me.

"No smoking while I'm around" I stated, tossing them right in the bin

"Hey!" After Ciel had explained to Sapna and I about the women Angela and the naked dude outside our window, I was able to remember what episode we're all up too. I didn't say much as Ciel explained things and all I had said before Sapna and I left him and Sebastian was to be careful of her in the future. I didn't mind finny clinging to me but the one thing that pissed the hell outta me was...

"WHY ISN'T THAT STUPID DEMON HOUND NOT WEARING CLOTHES!?" I yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. The demon hound named Pluto just glared at him.

"We all wonder that too" Baldroy answered looking through the bin.

"Everyone, pack up we're all heading to London" Sebastian

"Really?!" Finny's face lightened as we all started packing, heading to the town house.

"Hey Ciel, where are we going?" I asked as I walked into his study

"We're heading to London, we'll be staying at the town house due to the Queen's call" Ciel said

"Murders?" I asked as I picked up the newspaper that was on his desk.

"Upside down murders?" I asked, there was a picture of about 5 men hung upside down._ 'That's disgusting but cool at the same time'_ I thought laughing nervously in my head

"I heard Nina and Elizabeth came yesterday" he stated as he took the paper from my hand

"Yeah, I'm surprised Elizabeth didn't wait for you. I thought she would say 'oh Ciel~' 'what~ I'm not leaving until I get to see my cute fiancé'" I let out a squeaky voice mimicking her. I heard chuckling. I looked to Ciel and he was chuckling...wow...

"He he, you sounded just like her" he laughed looking at me. I felt my face heat up a bit _'god...I feel so weird'  
_  
"U-uh well, I'm gonna go and get ready" I said and I walked out of his study. I didn't realise that a certain demon was outside and heard the happy Earl laughing at a shit joke.

XDXDXDXD Time skip brought to you by Sapna helping Nina with French homework (she sucks at it) XDXDXDXD

"Murders?! Right after Jack the Ripper...upside down!? Is that even possible? Nina what did you do now?!" Sapna yelled

"Why the hell would you suspect me?!" I yelled back. We had arrived at London, staying at Ciel's town house and were hanging out in the kitchen waiting for Ciel and Sebastian to come back from investigating the crime scene.

"This is no joke Sapna, some bloke has nothing better to do so in the end they decide to hang people upside down" Baldo said as he lit up a cigarette.

"It's really bad, yes it is" Mey-Rin sighed

"Hmm" I heard the door open

"Hey! It seems like the young master and Sebastian have returned!" Finny cried excitedly as we all poked our heads round the corner

"Welcome back young master!" We all said in unison

"Hahh, how am I meant to relax if I'm called every second for a new case" Ciel sighed

"Well what do you expect you are the queen's guard dog" Sapna stated matter of factly.

"She has a point my lord" a Chinese accented voice came from the door.

"Lau?" I muttered under my breath

"You must be the two girls that the young Earl seems to be quite interested in. I heard your both not from around here" other than the 3 servant all our eyes widened. I swear my eyes flashed red through my brown contacts

"Ciel? You told him" I whispered pissed off

"I didn't tell him anything" Ciel whispered back. "You three go and prepare the table for dinner" Ciel stated

"Yes sir!" The servants quickly scurried off but I could tell in a matter of seconds, one the kitchen will explode or two they will be peeking around the corner from one of the pillars.

"So how long have you known Lau?" Ciel asked glaring at him

"Since you mentioned them my lord. I could just tell they were different. As well how they are dressed too" the Chinese answered as he smiled _'god I hate that smile'_ I thought as my eyebrows twitched.

"Nina, what do we do? Can we trust him?" Sapna whispered as I just kept glaring at him. If only I knew if this story was going to follow the story line from the anime then I wouldn't tell him. But if it was from the manga...that would be a whole different story.

"Fine, you know about us. I'm trusting you that you won't tell anyone Sapna and I are from the 21st Century" I stated.

A moment of silence went by

"Eeehh, you're from the 21st Century? I had no idea"

**_GONG_**

"Fuck you" I stated

"How about we all talk about this over a nice warm cup of tea" Sebastian suggested

"Sounds nice" Sapna smiled.

"I would prefer Chai tea" I looked to Sapna, the voice had an Indian accent to I assumed it was her

"Not me" she shook her head. There, stood at the door way were two Indian men. One had purple shoulder length hair like me where as the other one had white hair.

"It's Prince Soma and Agni" Sapna started fangirling so I had to pull her out if the room towards the kitchen with the servants.

"Hey what's going on out there?" Baldo asked

"There are these two Indian boys and it seems they are going to be settling in here for a while" I answered. The servants ran towards the room that Soma and Agni would be while I tried to calm Sapna

XDXDXDXD Sapna XDXDX

_'Two Indian people I can talk about curry with!'_ I literally started dancing around

**_SLAP_**

"Snap out of it! And stop dancing on the table!" Nina yelled pissed off

"You didn't have to slap me?!" I yelled out in pain.

"Meh" Nina shrugged as we followed the servants. Ciel and Sebastian were there as well. Ciel, without a care in the world, slammed the door open

"Who the hell are you" Soma was lying on the bed, spread out with Agni beside him. The servants and I poked our heads around the corner.

"This is Prince Soma Asma Kadar, he is the prince and one of 26 children to the Raja of Bengal" Agni introduced "and I am Agni"

"He's a real prince?" Baldo stated shocked

"I've never seen a real price before" Finny stated his eyes literally shining

"It's amazing, yes it is" Mey-Rin stated

"You may approach" Soma said as the 3 servants started talking and asking questions.

"Hey Sapna, let's go back downstairs" I heard Nina say but I was already talking to Soma in Indian

XDXDXDXD Nina XDXDXDXD

I just watched as Sapna spoke to Soma in Indian and I was completely lost. _'Fuck me being Latina'_ I thought as I started heading out

"Where are you headed?" Sebastian asked as I walked past him

"Anywhere but here" I answered

"Well then how about you help me with the young masters dinner" Sebastian suggested smirking _'I hate that smirk' _I thought as my eye twitched

"Yeah sure"

XDXDXDXD time skip brought to you by Sebastian twirking (Nina: wtf?!) XDXDXDXD

"He's looking for someone?" Sapna asked as the 3 servants and I were poking out heads around one of the pillars once again.

"Some girl called Mina" I answered "he's a prince yet he can't draw"

"God that food smells heavenly" Finny stated as he started drooling

"Calm yourself Finny" I stated as I patted his scruffy blonde hair.

"Maybe if Soma described the girl to us, Nina could draw her" Sapna suggested

"I'm not drawing" I stated. Sapna sighed in defeat. _'God that curry that Agni made...'_ Finny and I ended up drooling all over the pillar.

XDXDXDXD Next Day XDXDXDXD

"Hey Sebastian, Ciel has a whole day of work to do right?" I asked as I finished cleaning the last plate.

"That's right, if you want to go into town you will have to take one of the servants with you too" Sebastian answered, he was preparing himself to help Ciel with all his studies

"Is wearing glasses really necessary?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"To be a tutor you have to look like one" he smirked. _'Oh please' _I rolled my eyes

"Well from what I was going to say I'm going to be in the garden training myself"

"Training?" He asked

"What? Why are you surprised, as a Phantomhive maid don't I have to be prepared for the unexpected" I mused before walking out of the kitchen, waving my hand.

"Hey Sapna! Come out with me!" I yelled

"Coming!"

We were outside, in the garden.

"What strange moves" Soma's voice suddenly came out from a bush

"Prince Soma?!" Sapna cried shocked

"Its karate, from Japan" I stated

"Karate? I think I've heard of its unarmed combat using the hands and feet to deliver and block blows, widely practised as a sport"

"Yup" I answered

"What are you doing here Soma?" Sapna asked

"Oh, Ciel's busy and I saw your friend here outside. Nina right? Your moves are very interesting, I would like it if you were to teach me one day" Soma asked, his eyes shining with enthusiasm. All I did was nod and give a thumbs up _'never gonna happen'_


	8. The curry festival

"Hey look" Sapna pointed. Though the window was Agni and Sebastian fencing. _'Fencing huh? That brings back memories'_ I frowned

"Let's go inside and check it out" Sapna stated pulling me along with her. I was sweating and when we entered through the door we saw Sebastian and Agni both fighting each other.

"Hey Ciel what's going on?" Sapna asked

"Well what does it look like?" Ciel answered. Sapna pouted

"Well someone's a grumpy pants" I just sighed as I looked away from Ciel

"Nina" Ciel started whispering "who's going to win?" He asked. I looked at him for a while when I sighed

"It's going to be a tie"

"Pardon?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow...well the only eyebrow that seemed visible

"You heard me" I answered

"You know how Sebastian's a demon, how can a mere human being go against a demon?" Ciel asked shocked. We suddenly heard clanking, something falling on the floor. Ciel's eyes widened at the scene before him. What I had said to him was true.

"Impossible" Ciel gasped out.

"Doesn't seem like anything's impossible" Sapna stated giggling while looking at Agni

"Stop thinking about Sebastian and Agni pairing" I whispered, she stuck her tongue out at me.

XDXDXDXD Sapna XDXDXDXD

"I'm hungry!" Nina yelled out

"Right then, I'll cook something delicious for the prince" Baldo stated swinging a frying pan over his shoulder almost hitting me

"I'll take care of that" Sebastian stated as he look the frying pan walking past us.

"Great, I won't end up in the toilet again" Nina stated

"What?!" Baldo yelled

"Mister Sebastian, would you like some help?" Agni asked. _'Husband and wife'_ I squealed as Nina elbowed me.

"I'm gonna go and check Ciel" Nina said walking out of the room. Nina's been spending more time with Ciel lately...wonder why?

XDXDXDXD Nina XDXDXDX

"Check mate" Ciel stated taking my queen

"Da fuck? How the hell is that check mate?" I said confused. _'God I seriously don't get this game!'  
_  
"Please watch your language Nina and its check mate because I over threw your king"

"Over threw my ass, I always thought that the king was the highest piece in chess. How is it the king the weakest?" I asked as we started setting up for a new game…

"The king is the most important piece, but it's one of the weakest. The king can only move one square in any direction such as up, down, to the sides, and diagonally. The queen is the most powerful as it can move in any direction" Ciel explained.

"Oh I get it. But then Elizabeth would be more powerful than you?" I asked _'considering what happens in volume 12…'_

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh, well…you would be the king right? Then Elizabeth would be your queen as she is your fiancée" I concluded. Ciel let out a big sigh

"I suppose your right, but then what would you and Sapna be?" Ciel asked which shocked me…wouldn't all of us just be his pawns…

"Wouldn't we just be your pawns?" I asked slightly confused.

"I suppose so…" he answered gazing at me. _'That's really confusing…but now thinking. Lizzie wouldn't be the queen even if she is strong; Sebastian would be since he's meant to protect Ciel due to the contract…'_

XDXDXDXDXD Later on, at night? Sapna XDXDXDXD

"Man the dinner was good~" I commented laying my head on the table as I watched Sebastian clean the dishes

"No luck again today" I heard Prince Soma state as he went up the stairs.

"What was he doing?" I asked Sebastian

"More likely looking for the young woman known as Mina" Sebastian answered putting on his tail coat.

"Yeah that's more of a likely explanation" I answered _'God he's some sexy demon~'_ I thought giggling. I looked up to him but noticed he disappeared.

"Who're you talking to?" Nina asked.

"…no one?" I answered.

XDXDXDXD Another time skip (sorry, after this there won't be much more…I hope…)

Ciel and Sebastian had left last night, next day we were all trying Sebastian's curry, they were all good but it didn't seem like prince Soma had liked them. Something about not being the same as Agni's…not that I was listening much. I was too busy enjoying Sebastian's food and so did Nina and Finny.

"Hey look, what is that?! It's huge!" Finny cried pointing at the elephant

"It's an elephant" Nina answered looking up at the huge animal.

"It's so pretty!" I cried.

"There are many of them back home…" Prince Soma explained when suddenly he ran off.

"Ah, prince Soma!" I cried, I was about to run after him when Nina grabbed me.

"Leave him, he just spotted Mina. You go you'll see her ugly side" Nina responded. I looked at her confused but just stayed by her side.

"Mina just left the idiotic prince didn't he?" Ciel suddenly asked stepping past us.

"Yeah…Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Nina yelled as she spotted one of the judges. I covered my mouth to hold my laughter

"The Viscount of Druitt?" Ciel stated as he shivered slightly. _'Oh yeah…he almost seemed to rape Nina'_ I laughed slightly when Nina kicked me in the shin

"Don't let him spot you Nina" Ciel stated pulling Nina behind him. _'Aww~ they're so cute~~'. _Suddenly royal like music started playing in the background.

"Hey it's Queen Victoria" Nina gasped. Queen Victoria was one of Nina's favourite queens of all time! Ciel seemed shocked himself

"What is the queen doing here?" he asked no one in particular as the queen started walking down the aisle with a white haired man beside her, who was dressed in white. _'The complete opposite of Sebastian…' _People started singing about God saving the queen; Nina tried to join in but didn't really know the lyrics. The queen went up to the seat and the white haired man spoke

"Her majesty bids me tell you, I am so sorry I have not been able to appear before you. But now I am in perfect health to even be able to try curry again as my late husband was very fond of curry himself" Everyone clapped and that's when all the chiefs started cooking their curry.

"Hey look, what is he doing?!" Someone suddenly yelled. Sebastian was putting Funtom chocolate in the curry.

"How awful!" People started muttering _'Heh, don't take Sebastian so lightly' _the judges started tasting the curry. Some used curry powder and when they tasted both Agni's and Sebastian's curry they were on cloud 9…literally. Especially the Viscount of Druitt, he made such a big deal; especially when he tried Sebastian's when he remembered about Nina. I looked at Nina to see her shivering beside Ciel.

XDXDX Nina XDXDXD

_'God how I hate that damn man!' _I thought hugging myself and shivering. The judges when to talk about who the winner will be.

"Hey isn't the queen going to try any curry?" Sapna asked.

"Yes, the young lady has a point. Is she not a judge?" Lau asked.

"The queen is not a judge but she **is** the one who makes the final judgement as she presents the royal warrant to the winner. She probably is not trying the curry to be more aware of her sickly state" Ciel answered. I glared at the queen and the man next to him. _'The damn angel! I hated him to no end and I knew exactly who 'she' was as well. Angela/Ash. I still don't understand their gender thing!' _He seemed to spot me gazing at him as all he did was smile then quickly whispers something to the queen.

"Nina, you okay?" Sapna asked nudging me slightly. I shook my head

"Yeah, don't worry just thinking."

"Here Nina! I brought you Sebastian's curry bread" Finny yelled running towards us.

"Thanks Finny" I responded taking a bite from it

"Holy cow! Damn this is good! Better than your mum's curry Sapna" I stated. Sapna just laughed as she tried some of Agni's curry, then I gave her a slice of mine. I watched Sebastian as he brought the queen a curry bun that he had made. Everyone watched the queen as she took her hand of and ate it

"The queen says you have made something that a child can eat without the use of a knife or fork. In doing so you have created equality between a child and an adult" suddenly the Indian girl known as Mina started to yell out something about English people not knowing true curry. The police tried to restrain her but she was too strong for them.

"The queen!" Ciel yelled running towards her.

"Hold up a sec Ciel!" But I was blocked as men and women surrounded me 'shit, there all being possessed by Angela!'

"That smell, that hatred, hatred and greed. The stench of the impure! Snuff it out and kill her"

XDXDXDX Sapna XDXDXD

"Hey what is going on?" Prince Soma asked as he grabbed one of the men

"It was some insane Indian women! She has gone bizzerk!" the English man answered

"It must be Mina!" I stated

"What Mina?" Agni started running towards us

"Agni, tell me what is going on?" Agni was shocked himself; he wasn't even sure what was going on. Prince Soma tried some of the curry that spilt on the floor and stated that is was a forbidden spice

"Sapna!" Nina cried kicking one of the men in the face that was possessed

"It's the curry!" I stated.

"No shit Sherlock!" Nina yelled back. _'Why are all of them coming towards Nina? Nina hasn't done anything wrong'_ they were stating how Nina was impure when Sebastian started throwing his curry buns into their mouths.

"That…was easy" I stated shocked.

"They just needed some curry that didn't have that specific spice" Nina stated.

"We are done here" Ciel stated. Sebastian was beside him holding the royal warrant

"Well done young master" Mey-Rin cried.

"Prince Soma are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, it will take me some time but I will get over it" he answered, suddenly clutching onto Ciel and crying his eyes out

"Geez what a cry baby" I heard Nina muttered as Ciel was struggling against him and the 3 servants were just laughing. _'I'm confused though…why did they start attacking Nina? She hasn't done anything wrong; I've known pretty much all her life and she has never kept a secret from me…so why?'_ I gazed at Nina…_'what are you hiding?_'

…

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Sup you lot, okay so I know it's been ages since I last updated I just haven't had time…well actually I've been really lazy but now that this chapters done I'll be writing some more. Sorry this chapter is so shitty and as well Nina and Ciel's relationship will deepen from this point on. As well from this point onwards I'll be adding parts from the manga series such as the book of circus and the Titanic J yay! As well I would be so grateful if you guys could search up some good circus outfits for Nina, I would be really grateful and in return I will either write a fanfiction for you or do a drawing and post it on deviantart.

Also check out my new drawing of Nina and Finny: art/Nina-and-Finny-463901385

Thanks:)


End file.
